Benjamin Chudnofsky
Benjamin Chudnofsky has worked very hard to unite all the gangs of L.A. together. Since he controls the crime he controls the city. Chudnofsky’s mid life crisis only gets worse with the appearance of the Green Hornet. Chudnofsky sets a trap to kill the Green Hornet and Kato by burying them alive. However, they escape, so Chudnofsky puts out a million dollar bounty on the Green Hornet: dead or alive. Chudnofsky at this time has decided to change his appearance by wearing a red colored suit and red colored leather trench coat and pants, and that from now on he will be known as “Bloodnofsky.” He also has come up with a new catch phrase he will say before killing anyone. Battle vs. The Lost Brotherhood (by KevlarNinja) The Lost Brotherhood Bloodnofsky At the Lost's clubhouse, Johnny Klebitz, Clay Simons, Angus Martin, and two rookie members of the lost are going about their daily business. Outside, meanwhile, Bloodnofsky's SUV rolls out in front. He, along with his personnal henchmen, Popeye and Chili step out. Popeye asks Bloodnofsky "Didn't you say there was going to be back-up?" As he askes this, a cement truck appears around the corner. Inside is two thugs Bloodnofsky payed as back up. They stop, but remain in the truck. Bloodnofsky pulls out his double-barreled handgun. In the truck cab, the thugs are listeaning to Greenskeepers "Vagabond" on Radio Broker. Suddnly, Bloodnofsky shoots out their radio, startling the thugs. They quickly step out, and the five criminals walk towards the front door. Bloodnofsky knocks. One of the rookies answers the door. "We would like to your gang to work for us." explains Bloodnofsky, holding a steel briefcase. "Listen," shouts the biker, "the Lost doesn't work for anyone, especially not an old Russian f*** like you!" "Very well." says Bloodnofsky. He and his crew walk away, leaving his briefcase behind. The biker picks it up and shouts "Hey, Stalin! You forgot your briefcase!" Bloodnofsky pulls out a detonator and press a button, blowing the loudmouth biker to kingdom come as well as destoring a large part of the Lost's clubhouse. The Lost Brotherhood Johnny, who was playing pool at the time of the explosion, is knocked on his feet. He and the remaining brothers see what Bloodnofsky can do. Johnny puts a halved pool cue in his back pocket and pulls out a DAO-12. He fires at Bloodnofsky and his men as they run inside the clubhouse. He manages to kill one of the local thugs Bloodnofsky hired. Bloodnofsky Angus rolls his wheelchair over to the commotion, but Bloodnofsky shoots him with his signature handgun. The Lost Brotherhood "To the bikes, brothers!" shouts Johnny, running out the side door. Bloodnofsky and his men follow them. Johnny turns backwards and shoots Popeye. Bloodnofsky The Lost bikers jump on their bikes and ride off. Bloodnofsky follows with Chili in his SUV, well the other Liberty thug follows in the cement truck. The chase goes over to the Hickey Bridge, where Chili shoots the other rookie biker in the head with his AKMS. The Lost Brotherhood Clay responds by shooting Chili with his automatic 9mm pistol. Bloodnofsky A short drive later leads the chase over to the Broker Bridge. The cement truck thug slams the weight of the truck on Clay, running him over. The Lost Brotherhood Johnny pulls out a pipe bomb and drops it on the ground. Bloodnofsky dodges it, but it blows up the cement truck. Bloodnofsky Finally, in the East Hook docks, Bloodnofsky shoots out Johnny's back tire with his handgun. Johnny jumps off, and pulls out his pool cue. Bloodnofsky steps out of his suv, puts on his gas mask, and pulls out a switchblade from his pocket. The two criminals fight. Johnny swings his pool cue, but Bloodnofsky ducks, and slices Johnny's Achilles tendon. Johnny falls over. Bloodnofsky says his infamous line, "I am Bloodnofsky. I have killed a thousand men, and I will kill a thousand more. For be it my mask, or your blood, red will be the last color you ever see." before stabbing Johnny. The Lost Brotherhood Bloodnofsky puts his blade away. He hear's sirens in the distance. He jumps back into his SUV, leaving before the LCPD show up. Winner: Bloodnofsky Expert's Opinion Bloodnofsky's automatic AKMS dominated the long-ranged firefight, and up-close his intimidating double-barreled pistol provided the firepower needed to outshoot the competition. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ivan Korshunov and Hans Gruber (by MilitaryBrat) No battle will be written. WINNER: HANS GRUBER Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Gruber won due to being a more thoughtfully planned combatant, and being better equipped with more accurate weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Gang Category:Comedy Warriors